Where the skies are blue
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Puede que mucha gente no lo considere así, porque no se han molestado o no han tenido el tiempo necesario para conocerla de verdad, pero la ex-vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre, Annie Cresta, se da cuenta de muchas cosas de las que suceden a su alrededor. Spoilers Sinsajo.


_"So I say a little prayer,_

_and hope my dreams will take me there,_

_where the skies are blue,_

_where the fields are green,_

_to see you once again_"

**My love – Westlife**

* * *

Puede que mucha gente no lo considere así, porque no se han molestado o no han tenido el tiempo necesario para conocerla de verdad, pero la ex-vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre, Annie Cresta, se da cuenta de muchas cosas de las que suceden a su alrededor.

Desde que llegó al Distrito 13, la joven morena ha tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y para vivir lo que ella ya considera los momentos más felices de su vida. Al principio todo lo repentino del rescate del Capitolio la había alterado y confundido mucho: no conocía a esa gente, no sabía qué querían, ni por qué parecían querer rescatarla... Recuerdos terribles y realidad se confundían en su delicada mente y no había podido hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y gritar, mientras se tapaba las orejas con las palmas de las manos.

Poco después estaba en un aerodeslizador y la llevaban junto a otros chicos más a lo que parecía una especie de ciudadela subterránea. Aún estaba asustada y confusa, pero había algo de lo que sí estaba segura: desde que la habían sacado del Capitolio, ninguno de los invasores había tratado de hacerle daño. Al contrario, le habían limpiado heridas y, una vez que hubieron aterrizado, la llevaron de inmediato a lo que parecía ser una especie de hospital.

Una vez allí, el pánico volvió a apoderarse de ella: veía a gente corriendo de aquí a allá, gritándose órdenes frenéticamente y poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa. Creía conocer a algunas de aquellas personas y había otras que hasta ella podía jurar no haber visto en toda su vida, de cualquier modo, no eran lo bastante como para hacerla sentir sana y a salvo en un lugar desconocido y extraño como aquel. Continúa mirando de un lado a otro de la sala, intentando encontrar algo que le explique por qué está allí, por qué no sigue en el Capitolio, siendo víctima de uno de los retorcidos planes del presidente Snow. Entonces sus ojos verdes se detienen al encontrarse con otros ojos que le son familiares: hay un chico que parece haberse quedado sin habla al otro lado de la sala y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus labios actúan antes que su cerebro.

- ¡Finnick!

Annie echa a correr, sorteando como puede a los médicos y pacientes que ya hay en la sala, y ve cómo el joven hace lo mismo por ella: de repente, nada más existe, no hay médicos ni heridos a su alrededor, no hay dolor, ni siquiera existe el Capitolio. En aquellos momentos que le gustaría recordar toda su vida, sólo existen Finnick y ella.

- ¡Annie!

Cuando se encuentran más cerca, la muchacha salta, lanzándose a los brazos de la persona que la haría sentir a salvo incluso en el mismo infierno, quien la abraza con fuerza contra sí. Annie nota cómo sus pies se separan del suelo y Finnick la hace girar un par de veces, aún manteniendo ese ansiado abrazo, ese esperado reencuentro de dos personas para las que el resto del mundo no existe si no están juntos. Siguen abrazando durante varios minutos, intentando que sus corazones recuperen su ritmo habitual, y entonces se separan, sólo lo justo para que ver que ambos están bien, que no están heridos y que están lejos de las garras del Capitolio. Finnick esboza una sonrisa emocionada a la vez que coloca un mechón de cabello azabache tras la oreja de Annie, antes de inclinarse hacia ella, sujetando su rostro entre sus manos, besándola como había empezado a temer que no lo haría nunca.

Porque si Finnick Odair era capaz de proclamar delante de todo el Capitolio que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, para Annie Cresta ese joven lo había sido todo para ella desde que tenía memoria, incluso en aquellos recuerdos lejanos previos a los Juegos del Hambre en los que ella resultó vencedora.

Son sólo retazos, pequeños esbozos de los recuerdos que tendría una persona que no hubiera sufrido el paso por los Juegos del Hambre, pero son lo suficiente para hacer que sienta cómo su corazón se hincha de amor cuando consigue acceder a ellos: recuerda cuando Finnick y ella no tenían más que diez u once años y solían pasar tardes enteras a las orillas del mar en el Distrito 4 recogiendo pequeñas conchas de la arena, cómo solían gastarse bromas mutuamente, cómo él insistía en enseñarla a nadar mientras ella afirmaba convecida que no tenía ninguna necesidad de ello; recuerda cuando tenían trece, o quizás catorce, años y Finnick la enseñó a nadar, cómo la sumergió poco a poco en el agua, cómo la sujetaba con cuidado por debajo de los hombros, sus pies moviéndose lentamente bajo el agua por primera vez; recuerda cuando Finnick ganó sus Juegos del Hambre y cómo volvieron a la misma playa, donde, a sus quince años, se besaron por primera vez; el dolor del chico cuando ella resultó elegida años más tarde...

A partir de ese momento, todos los recuerdos en su mente son confusos: se mezclan imágenes horribles de la arena, con sucesos que ni siquiera está segura de que hayan ocurrido, eventos que hacen que empiece a sudar y a sentir unas inmensas ganas de gritar. Mucha gente se apartó de ella cuando ganó los Juegos, diciendo que ya no volvería a ser la misma, que la habían perdido para siempre... Pero no Finnick: el joven continuó sentándose a su lado todos los días a la orilla del mar, incluso si ella muchas veces no parecía ser consciente de que él estaba allí. Finnick Odair había hecho algo mucho más poderoso que ganar los Juegos del Hambre: había entrado en la tierra de sus oscuras pesadillas para encontrarla y poder traerla de vuelta junto a él... Y lo había conseguido, había requerido tiempo y paciencia, pero lo había conseguido.

También recuerda que, desde que era pequeña, siempre supo que cuando fuera mayor se casaría con ese chico que parecía pasar más tiempo en el mar que en la misma tierra. Pero ni esa suposición infantil, alimentada por años y años de amor y devoción por parte del joven Odair, la habrían preparado para el día de su boda con Finnick, en el distrito 13.

Aquel había sido, sin lugar a dudas, el día más feliz de toda su vida.

Aún en medio de tiempos oscuros, aquella celebración había hecho que el sol brillara para ella durante un día entero: los votos de Finnick, su mirada emocionada mientras que oye el "puedes besar a la novia", las lágrimas que brotan de esos preciosos ojos que nunca se cansara de contemplar... Al fin, es suya, como Finnick es de ella. Ese amor nacido de la inocencia, y atacado por todos los obstáculos que ni tan siquiera hubieran podido imaginar jamás, había acabado venciendo incluso a los planes del Capitolio. Finnick ya era libre, ella era libre, y lo único que Annie Cresta fue capaz de pensar mientras el joven se inclinaba hacia ella para besarla, sellando la ceremonia matrimonial, es que duda que haya ese día una pareja más feliz que ellos dos.

Pero, aunque a su lado vivió muchos momentos felices, Annie también conoce bien el dolor y la desesperación, y es por eso que, cuando aparece el rostro de Finnick en las televisiones del distrito 13 sobre un letrero en el que se puede leer su nombre y su destino, Annie siente que unas manos invisibles la ahogan, que oprimen su corazón en el interior en el interior de su pecho hasta conseguir que se resquebraje y se rompa en mil pedazos... De repente, el Capitolio ha vencido, ella vuelve a sentirse en la Arena, y se han llevado lo que ella más amaba en el mundo.

Intentan que no vea las noticias, porque no saben cómo va a reaccionar, pero es demasiado tarde, y la joven Annie Odair no puede hacer otra cosa que retroceder un par de pasos y salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Atraviesa pasillos llenos de gente que pregunta por noticias, puertas que nadie se molesta en vigilar y, finalmente, accede a las escaleras que la llevan de vuelta a la superficie. Una vez allí, comienza a dar un paseo nervioso cerca de los árboles, mientras se retuerce las manos de forma ansiosa y su cerebro trata de comprender lo que ha pasado... Y cuando lo hace se derrumba en un aullido gutural de dolor que hace que los sinsajos que se posan en las ramas cercanas echen el vuelo hacia el cielo azul.

Desde ese día, nada ha vuelto a ser lo que era y Annie sabe que ya nunca lo será. Hace ya semanas que la guerra ha acabado y ella está de vuelta en su añorado distrito 4, sentada en la misma orilla del mar en la que Finnick y ella compartieron tantos momentos de amistad infantil y de profundo amor una vez que fueron más mayores. Pero allí no está Finnick: nunca volverá verle pescar con un tridente en el mar con el agua por las rodillas, no le oirá venir haciendo una pequeña broma y poniéndole una flor en el pelo. No, allí, sentada con las rodillas rodeadas por los brazos, sólo está ella y Finnick nunca volverá a sentarse a su lado a contemplar la puesta de sol.

Los meses pasan y pasan, y Annie descubre que, después de todo, Finnick no la ha dejado sola. No únicamente por la criatura que da patadas en el interior de su cada vez más abultado vientre, sino porque siente el roce cariñoso de su mano en su mejilla cada vez que la brisa marina llega hasta ella, aún le siente junto a ella incluso cuando no lo está, incluso le parece escuchar su risa alegre en el ir y venir de las olas. Sin embargo, Annie echa profundamente de menos el color de los ojos de Finnick Odair.

Finnick, su Finnick, tenía los ojos más bonitos de toda la Tierra: no hay color en el mundo que se haga comparación a la hermosa armonía de tonalidades azul, gris y verde que componían su cariñosa y protectora mirada, siempre a su lado, siempre dirigida a ella.

Así que, sentada a la orilla del mar, contemplando cómo el sol se oculta tras el horizonte marino una vez más, Annie cierra los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro de cansancio, deja que el dolor empiece a irse poco a poco, y sabe que Finnick estaría feliz de ver que empieza a salir adelante. Puede que no haya en la tierra color que haga justicia a los ojos del campeón preferido del distrito 4, pero Annie tiene la certeza de que los volverá a contemplar, en aquel lugar que está más allá del mar, donde los puros campos son verdes y el cielo sin nubes de un azul radiante...

Espera que su vida, al final de la misma, la lleve allí, junto a él, donde volverá a ver el brillo de sus preciosos ojos azules, verdes o incluso grises, al encontrarse con ella una vez más.

Y allí nada, nadie, ni siquiera el Capitolio, podrá volver a separarlos nunca más.


End file.
